criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Sanjay Korrapati
Sanjay Korrapati (Hin: संजय कोर्रपति) was a suspect in the murder investigations of aid worker Donna Sandover in Bad Medicine (Case #19 of World Edition), Bollywood actress Priya Joshi in Bloodywood (Case #22 of World Edition), tuk-tuk driver Sandeep Sadhra in Insides Out (Case #24 of World Edition) and gang leader Fang Cheng in A Twist of Fate (Case #27 of World Edition). Profile Sanjay is a 13-year-old street kid. He has short black hair and dons a white t-shirt and several prayer beads on both arms. He holds many souvenirs and trinkets which he attempts to sell to people. He used to ride a small elephant named Kesavan. In his first appearance, it is discovered that Sanjay drinks chai tea, knows the Bhagavad Gita and eats papadums. In his second appearance, it is noted that he uses neem oil and listens to Bollywood music. In his third appearance, he ditches all of his souvenirs and trinkets and dons a blue-striped t-shirt with a lion symbol, a black fur jacket, a red winter cap and khata. It is revealed that he drinks butter tea, owns a Tibetan Mastiff and knows drum rituals. In his fourth appearance, he ditches the red winter cap and khata, and dons a grey sweater over a stained maroon shirt. It is made known that he drinks chrysanthemum tea. Role in Case(s) Bad Medicine Sanjay became a suspect after the player and Carmen found a photo of him and the victim. After they got past his attempts to sell them merchandise, they asked him about the victim. He was shocked to hear of Donna's death, saying she was much nicer than his usual customers, purchasing souvenirs for him at the train station near the Hanuman Statue. This prompted Carmen and the player to investigate the train station in hopes of finding more clues regarding her murder. Sanjay was interrogated again by the player and Jack regarding a message on a magnet saying his elephant should be allowed to be free in the wild. When approached, he attempted to sell a cell phone with the logo of The Bureau on it, which happened to be Carmen's. When asked about the message, he said it was from Donna who wanted to call animal services and take his elephant away. This angered him, saying he would not allow anyone to take him away. Sanjay was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Dr Sumati Misra for Donna's murder. Bloodywood Sanjay became a suspect again after the player and Carmen found a keychain of the victim he was selling. He said he came to Bollywood from New Delhi so he could see the celebrities, hoping to be like them when he was older, specifically to be rich and famous. When informed of Priya's murder, he pointed out it was such a shame. Sanjay was interrogated again regarding a katar belonging to him found in the victim's purse. He insisted that the bag belonged to him, but when Carmen pointed out that it had the victim's name on it, he said it came into his possession — implying that he stole it. He said he did it because he spent an entire day waiting for Priya to sign a photo he bought, only for her to tear it up and call Sanjay a street rat. He went on that one day, he would be a star and no one would look down on him. Sanjay was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Vikram Joshi for Priya's murder. However, he showed up at the Bureau's headquarters, requesting the player's help. Sanjay said that Arsha Raju would give him a signed photo if he collected her outfit for the charity cricket gala, but he was having trouble finding it. Dupont and the player agreed to help him and went off to the Bollywood set to find the dress. Insides Out Sanjay became a suspect again after the player and Jack found a newspaper on the crime scene about his elephant, Kesavan's apparent death. He was very saddened about Kesavan's death, saying he had been lost without him and was all alone. He managed to make to to Tibet due to him meeting a family of Sherpas who took him in. All he was trying to do was scrounge up whatever he could just so he could survive. Sanjay was spoken to again after the team rescued him from an avalanche. He explained to the player and Carmen that he was trying to make money by seeing if anyone needed a guide through the mountains, but the avalanche hit. Sanjay was mad at the person who was responsible for killing Kesavan. When Carmen asked who it was he was referring to, Sanjay said it was the victim, Sandeep who killed Kesavan. Carmen was surprised that someone like Sandeep was responsible for killing an elephant, but Sanjay said he was glad Sandeep was dead since he would not kill another elephant. Despite what happened, Sanjay was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Warren Goodfellow for Sandeep's murder. A Twist of Fate Sanjay became a suspect once again after he suddenly showed up. Jack was surprised at how good of a mood he was in considering that back in Tibet, his elephant died. Sanjay said himself he was sad after Kesavan's death, but felt he needed to pick himself up and move on. When Jack asked why he was at the Summer Palace, Sanjay said several kids were gathering, but he arrived too late. Jack asked if it involved their latest murder victim, Fang Cheng, Sanjay said he did not know anything about him. Sanjay was interrogated about his hair found on an expensive necklace. He admitted to stealing the necklace, but said it was not for the victim. However, the victim saw him steal the necklace and told him he could use his skills in his gang. But Sanjay said he was already given a brighter offer, saying he has a brighter future than being a petty criminal. Sanjay was found to be innocent for a fourth time after the team incarcerated Fang Di Yun for Cheng's murder. However, Carmen was concerned for Sanjay considering what SOMBRA was up to this time, so she wanted to check up on him. Despite their offer to help, Sanjay said he did not need it as that would be weak; making sure he did his duty and contribute, like helping out at the restaurant. Still feeling concerned, they decided to look around the restaurant to find out what was wrong with him. They found a DVD which they sent to Elliot, and he found a conversation between Sanjay and Ronin Ozawa, a suspect they previously met back in Yunnan. Suspicious of Ronin, Carmen and the player decided to speak with Sanjay once again. All he said was he bumped into Ronin and never saw him again after that; saying he had a bright future ahead of him and would not let even the player interfere with it. He then said he would be leaving Beijing, hoping to find his brighter future in Seoul. Trivia *Sanjay is one of the characters who appeared as a suspect in four cases. *Sanjay and Asal Hawaa are currently the only suspects to appear physically in two regions of World Edition. *Sanjay's height in Bad Medicine was 5'9". From Bloodywood onwards, his height was 5'0". *Sanjay is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case Appearances *Bad Medicine (Case #19 of World Edition) *Bloodywood (Case #22 of World Edition) *Insides Out (Case #24 of World Edition) *A Twist of Fate (Case #27 of World Edition) Gallery SKorrapatiWorldEdition.png|Sanjay, as he appeared in Bad Medicine (Case #19 of World Edition). SKorrapatiWorldEditionC137.png|Sanjay, as he appeared in Bloodywood (Case #22 of World Edition). SKorrapatiWorldEditionC139.png|Sanjay, as he appeared in Insides Out (Case #24 of World Edition). SKorrapatiWorldEditionC142.png|Sanjay, as he appeared in A Twist of Fate (Case #27 of World Edition). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects